Raising Neko II
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: At long last! The sequel to Raising Neko has arrived! Neko's grown up and getting married. Will Kurama bond with his future father in laws? Will there be a wedding? R& R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But a plot.

Deidara twitched," He did what? You're engaged un?"

Neko nodded," That's right daddy Deidara." The blonde sighed," Renji! When were you when this happened un?"

"Don't yell at me Deidara! " Renji countered," I'm having trouble adjusting to the engagement as well."

"Right...sorry un." Deidara apologized." I'm going to see what Itachi's making for breakfast."

Ino yawned, coming in the living room," What's going on? What's with the yelling?"

"Neko's engaged." Renji sighed, breaking down," _My little girl is all grown up and she's engaged to getting married!"_

Sasori sighed, overhearing," We can complain all we want...it's the fox's fault and he's taking her from us."

Ino sweatdropped," Aren't you getting a little carried away with the engagement?"

"No!" the men in her life snapped.

"Right." Ino nodded nervously." I'm going to check in on Neko."

"Neko! Why are you breaking our hearts?"

'Oh boy.' Ino thought as she headed to Neko's room,' Kurama will have a tough time winning them over. I feel sorry for him.'

Knocking on her door," Neko, can I come in?"

"Okay."

"What's up?"

Ino sighed," Your five fathers are having a tough time accepting your engagement."

"I know." sighed Neko,"which is why I'm inviting Kurama over for a little bonding time."

"You think that is a good idea?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a plot.

"I want them to see Kurama like I do." Neko exclaimed." Good luck." Ino said, meaning it."

Neko slid off her bed and approached her fathers," I invited Kurama to come over for male bonding time. He's important to me."

"...Neko...times like this make us wish you were a little girl un." Deidara stressed.

"But I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm grown up."

"To us you are a little girl." Itachi stated." and we are losing-"

The doorbell rang interrupting him.

"Oh god, it's him." Neko said nervously, heading to the door," Come on in Kurama, my dads can't wait to get to know you."

"Yes we can." Madara muttered under his breath." Let's go out the back."

"Hinata, " said Ino," help me stop them."

Sounds of struggling and bickering resonated the house."_ We don't to stay and bond with the boy!"_

_"This means a lot to Neko! Stop being stubborn! Renji , don't make me get Kilala!"_

_"You wouldn't!" _

_"Try me!" _

Deidara tried to make a run for it, Ino tripped him," Deidara! I'm surprised at you!"

"But Ino un!" Deidara whined." You are staying! Or I'll cut you off."

Deidara paled, accepting defeat." Alright un...I'll stay."

"Same for you Itachi." Hinata growled.

"You too Madara." Hotaru said, now arriving with Kilala." You five should be ashamed and should apologize to Neko and Kurama."

"What?" the five males asked in unison." She heard us?"

"Every word."

"Oh no...Neko!" they scrambled to her room.

Nearly breaking her door down," Neko , we are so sorry."

"You're not giving him a chance." Neko grumbled." We know and we are sorry."

"Get back down there and be nice to him and I might forgive you."

"...Alright, let's go men." Renji took charge of the situation." You heard her."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But a plot.

Kurama sat calmly across his future father in law(s)," Nice weather we're having."

"Hn, it is isn't?" Itachi replied, looking to his left," Deidara, wouldn't you agree?" The blonde sighed," Un."

Itachi tried again," What Deidara is trying-"

"How come you can just swoop in and take her from us?" Sasori interjected, rising from his seat.

"Hey." said a voice," I better not hear you arguing Sasori Asuna." the voice belonging to his wife Iris.

"No." Sasori muttered, sitting back down.

"Maybe a change in scenery is in order." Itachi insisted." we can go bowling with the boy."

"That's a good idea." the rest agreed.

"You boys have fun now and remember what we said." said Kilala upon their departure.

"We'll go in my car." Madara volunteered." Alright."

* * *

><p>"Who gets to go first un?"<p>

"You Deidara, " Sasori answered," since we're going alphabetically." Good luck."

"Maybe a round of beer will loosen us up." Itachi insisted," and Kurama , you will be the designated driver."

"Sure."

_After getting the bowling shoes, lane and the order of alcohol, the guys headed to their assigned lane and selected their bowling balls..._

"Alright Deidara, you're up." said Madara.

"Un, watch me get a strike."

Two pins and a gutter ball. Kurama chuckled, in good fun.

Deidara glared at the fiery haired male with the emerald eyes," I'll kill him un!"

"No! We promised Neko!" the rest restraining the former pyromaniac." Itachi, you're up next."

Deidara was forced down in his seat, sulking." If I had clay un."

"Never mind Deidara." Madara ordered." Fine un."

* * *

><p>"That was a fun game." Kurama replied," you guys don't bowl much huh?"<p>

"We have families to raise and already disliking you." Madara seethed," Don't push it. "

"Perhaps bowling wasn't a good idea Itachi." Sasori accused.

"I agree and I thought it would break the ice."

"You guys like music?" Kurama asked.

"We do. Why?"

"I got some passes to a light show that will play classic rock next week."

"Fine, we'll put this bowling fiasco behind us and give you a second chance. Strike three and you're out."

"Understood."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But a plot.

"How did it go boys?" Kilala asked.

"Don't remind us un." Deidara spat." That bad huh?" Kilala managed to say.

" Next week we are going to a light show with a cover band of Aerosmith and other classic rock." Kurama stated.

"Oh? Sounds like fun." Hinata smiled.

" We're actually looking forward to it." Madara replied, speaking on behalf.

_And so...a week later_

"Ready to go boys? " Kurama asked, wearing a vintage tee and cargo pants.

"Yeah un." said Deidara, decked in black." I call shot gun."

* * *

><p>"Here we are." replied the emerald green eyed male.<p>

" This looks promising." said Madara, unbuckling his seat belt.

"It sure does." Sasori replied, climbing out of the car." we should have came here in the first place."

Some guys made a pass at Deidara, believing he was a girl." Hey baby, why don't you come over here?"

"**_ I'm a man un! "_**

The usual snickers and a experated sigh," I understand your pain Deidara." Kurama replied.

" Let's just go un."

" Right."

* * *

><p>" That was fun." said Itachi." It sure was." agreed Madara.<p>

" I'm getting a little hungry." said Deidara," let's get something to eat."

" Good idea and let's make it takeout and get some for our families." Sasori said." The girls could use a night off."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a plot.

" This is nice of you boys." stated Kilala," and we invited Kurama as well."

The men panicked, "You did what?!"

Ino deadpanned," Is that a problem?" The men shook their heads." No."

"Good."

_They knew they were going to be in_ for_ a loooong night._

"Oh boy un." Deidara grimaced." If only we can get out of this- ow!" Ino pinched his ear," ...Deidara..."

He knew _that _tone. " Fine un, I will give him a chance ."

Ino smiled," Good."

Kurama soon arrived at the restaurant," Good evening." sitting beside his fiancé.

"Here comes our waiter." Itachi stated.

" We're were thinking of having a catered service serving Thai food." said Neko.

"That's a good idea ." agreed Renji.

Neko smiled," Thank you daddy." Renji softened," You're welcome princess."

* * *

><p>" Dad," said Akira, shaking Deidara awake," Neko wants you to meet her downstairs."<p>

The invite woke the former pyromaniac up," Did she say what for un and where is your mother?"

" Mom's downstairs and I was asked to come get you."

Father and son headed down to see the others sighing heavily." Kurama's coming?"

"Yes and we are going to be fitted for our suits."

Deidara frowned." Great un."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

" Well, he we are." Itachi said gloomily," getting fitted for our tuxes."

" Why can't-" began Deidara before being interrupted." Is everything alright boys?" asked Ino.

" Yup." lied the two men.

"Good." Ino smiled," I'm going to check on Sasori and Madara."

The men sighed again.

A month later...

Their worst fear came true...the vows were exchanged...

" I love you Kurama." gushed the bride.

" I love you too Neko."

sorry it's short and I'm too busy doing other things.


End file.
